callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Glitches
The super speed care package has been patched on consoles, please edit. '''Rank boosting in Modern Warfare ''Status: 'UNCONFIRMED / ACTIVE ''Details: 'Recently discoverd, a program allows players to make a game into a modded game in which each kill is worth a large random number of EXP, such as +3234954067. This is has been patched on the PC and is currently in testing for console users. ''Counter: 'Report the party involved immediately. ---- Is this even an issue with consoles? Brothertim 19:33, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Super speed care package glitch. Can anyone confirm that this has been patched before I edit the page? MerrellJ 13:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Apperance Glitch '''Status: Comfirmed/Active Details: '''It is possible to spawn with your weapon appearing as the weapon you were just killed by. This glitch can be activated by skipping Kill Cams extremely fast, but this does not always cause the glitch to activate. '''Counter: After dying you will re-spawn with your weapons correct appearance. It is also possible to revert to your correct weapon appearance by using equipment Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZm5yrwV-BI Possible glitch? I noticed that on world at war, I was playing Nazi Zombies today, and at some point, I was revived, but it said "Game Over" even though I was the only person standing up after the revive (not down VIA Zombies.) Has this happened to anyone once? It's happened to me before Conqueror of all Zombies 05:07, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Outside of radiation boundries Status: Comfirmed/Active Details:'''On Wasteland or Afgan, it is possible to survive the radiation pockets and still be fully functional. To do this, you should have a Tatical Insertion and the Painkiller Deathstreak. Set the Tatical Insertion next to the radiation boundries and let an enemy kill you untill you have painkiller active. When active, run into the radiation pockets as fast as possible. If you do it quick enough, then you should be able to survive and play like you normaly would. The only problem with this glitch is that when you do it, your screen blinks black, but if you are in there long enough, then it will go away. '''Counter: Deny the glitcher's Tatical Insertion, or kill him when he gets in the glitch. Cold Blooded Pro Glitch 2 Could someone remove 'Cold Blooded Pro Glitch 2' from the MW2 section... it's not a glitch GeneralBison 20:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, that's the whole point of cold blooded pro xD - Prawny I also agree. That's a tactic. I can't believe it's made it into that section with the WikiNazis editors around. 18:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Possible Glitch Found a glitch recently while playing on the Xbox 360 version of Modern Warfare 2. While using the Model 1887 Akimbo, using the knife melee will have an animation of two knife-wielding left arms. This does not appear to affect damage at all. It is most noticeable when knifing at a longer range with Comando. Not sure if the glitch is also found in other versions, nor whether it has been patched yet. I have two suggestions for this page and I hope that some other people will agree with me. First of all I think that all of the patched glitches should be deleted. There is no reason to keep them. If you really want to look at patched glitches for some reason I suggest you go on YouTube. Although at the same time I believe the RFOM glitch lets you do patched glitches but don't quote me on this. I am debating this in my head. I want to know what you guys think. Also I think for every game glitch there should be a Status, Detail, and Counter section. I also have a couple questions. For the single player glitches what does the counter section mean? Does it mean how to computer can kill you or how you can get out of the glitch. The same goes for the multiplayer glitches. Does anyone know how to do the RFOM glitch because when I tried it, it didn't work. I hope in the near future this page will be heavily updated with new glitches from Black Ops and a lot more glitches from the older games. Saytun 00:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Saytun Black Ops Sniper Rifle Reticle Glitch Remember when it was announced that every sniper rifle would have it's own sniper scope reticle? The Dragunov, for example, would have it's PSO1 scope reticle. However, I see that this only works on some copies of Black Ops. I'm guessing there's that "scope_overlay" thing in Black Ops, just like the previous COD's had. Please fix this. I'm surprised no one has noticed this before. I looked around for more YouTube videos for sniping on both platforms, and I see some have the scope_overlay glitch, and some don't. I know I do. So what the hell? If you don't have the glitch, the Dragunov should have a chevron (an upside down "V") instead of a dot along with a rangefinder on the bottom left, the WA2000 should retain the MW2 scope, the L96A1 gets a regular crosshair without a rangefinder, and the PSG1 get a crosshair with rectangles at the ends and a rangefinder at the bottom. You also should see the same when you put on the Variable Zoom scope. Please fix this. Here is video proof that this glitch affects PS3 AND 360 copies of Black Ops. You can tell which system it's on by looking at what kind of dpad there is on the bottom right and the overall look of the buttons. PS3 version WITHOUT glitch: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KURpvgj7bE PS3 version WITH glitch: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeBEkQ5SvcU 360 version WITHOUT glitch: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GLJtY5r5nE 360 version WITH glitch: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2tJ4Qag3xE Btw, I've mad)e a thread about this and posted this in the bug/glitch thread and the sniper fix thread at callofduty.com, but got no real response. I also sent a message to JD_2020 about this on the forum and on Twitter, but he hasn't responded. He kinda seems like an ass. Because this is a graphical glitch and not a gameplay glitch, I'm afraid Treyarch will never care to fix it. The only way to fix it (without waiting a long time for a patch) is to buy a copy without the glitch. If you have this glitch, feel free to step forward and say so. General_Awesomo 13:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) (Another way) Another way is here, on xbox live my scope on the dragonov is just a plain old crosshair when it should be the one with the up side down V so what i did was go to local>Spiltscreen> and i played at nuke town bye my self aginst 2 enimes recruit bots and my scope went back to nornal on splitscreen and live! :P A solution has been found! This glitch is not because you may have a glitched copy of Black Ops. This only has to do with your display settings. You'll see the unique reticles when you play on 720p, 1080i, and 1080p resolution. You'll see the MW2 / WA2000 reticle on all your sniper rifles when you play on 480p or lower resolution. This solution was discovered in this GameFAQs thread I made about this glitch. You'll find the solution on page 6 ^_^: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/960188-call-of-duty-black-ops/57285125 Credit to finding the solution goes to JoeBananna. Credit to being obsessed about this until a solution was found goes to me. General_Awesomo 05:04, December 13, 2010 (UTC) should we seprate it into muliplayer and single player New Glitch??? I think their is a new glitch. When I earned a nuke and called it in, it skiped the countdown and just went straight to saying "Victory". It did say Tactical Nuke under The Word Victory, just like it would in a regular nuke, and in the killfeed at the bottom, it said I was the one killing everybody. I don't know if this is a glitch, or a hacked lobby. Has someone else had this problem? I'm just not sure if I should add it to the list of glitches if it only happend once. 11:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Wii Specific glitches, not sure if anything for the other consoles. Sometimes when you spawn in MP in maps with high graphic and lots of activity (Launch, Array etc.) You will not have your weapon, switching to your sidearm works for it, but not for the Primary. Only way to counter is to get killed. Maj. Blackout 02:16, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Emblem deletion glitch (possible) I was playing with some friends in Combat Training, the party leader backed out with party to edit his emblem but then he decided not to and cancelled the edit, he then restarted the combat training lobby but when we looked at our emblems they had been deleted and replaced with our ranks (this affected all but the party leader) has anyone else come across this? Ouroboros Omega 23:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that glitch is very annoying. 23:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Should it be added to the page though since it is pretty much confirmed? Ouroboros Omega 00:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Strange Black Ops glitch I was playing Victor Charlie when I got killed by an enemy. However once I died, It took me to the briefing of the mission 'The Defector". I skipped the briefing when it came up with an error meaasge saying something like 'Exceeded over 450 fx assets'. Could somebody please tell me what that means?' 10:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC)a wikia contributor' Removed falty video I removed the into truck glitch video because it was unable to play, the person from Youtube being banned from 3rd party members not liking him/her. Don't see how that effects the vid on this site though.Blahmarrow 21:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) new glitch I found a glitch which lets you use your primary weapon in second chance... it currently works on the new version of black ops for ps3. When someone shoots you while you are in second chance. you have to go into ads as you are going into second chance. It may involove a bit of lag but i am not entirely sure if this is the way to get it... i know for certain that it is true as i did it and everyone on my team saw me. To be specific the details were this My perks were. Scavenger Pro, Sleight of hand pro and second chance pro. my primary was the ak-74u with a scilencer and i think my secondary was either a c275 with extended mag or an rpg. It happened on WMD and it was on the ground in front of the entrance which leads to the C flag in the middle of the map. psn=clawdenx ''Talk'' error exceeded of 450 "fx" assets error, does somebody else has it? I have the same error when trying to play my campaign everytime i try to play the message appears Possible World at War glitch I was playing the mission "Black Cats" when I got to the part when you have to rescue survivors, a PT boat killed me. When I saw the menu loading, it came up as some sort of code or game file was out of range. Could it have been an overloading glitch, since there are tons of zeros crashing into ships and so much stuff happening. Could someone please explain this?Shadow Mist117 02:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Shadow Mist117 modern warfare 3 tanker glitch Confirmed / Patched to do this you need to get on the ladder on one of the tankers in outpost. Almost at the top ease your way into the tanker then down until you can see the part that connects the tanker to the truck. Counter : 'shoot the person in the tank 8 player TranZit So I've been hearing people have had glitches in ''Black Ops II about having TranZit games with 8 players. One story can be found here. I don't know much about it yet, but if anyone does, a seperate heading for this glitch should be placed on the page. ''EternalBlaze' Talk My Home Wiki 00:56, 1/6/2013 00:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Possible glitch? Good afternoon. I've got the Wii version of COD: MW3, and I discovered a strange glitch. Some days ago, I was going to do a private match, and in Create-a-Class, I created a class with a golden L86 LSW. Well, no camo appeared during the game! I tried with the PKP, but the same error occured. All LMG did not receive the golden camo. Then, I applied another camo, and the gun received it! Even more frustrating, when I applied the winter camo to the L86, for almost a second, IT WAS GOLDEN!!! Can you explain this? Varix 3 & Mule Kick Glitch Can we get some confirmation on this - pretty sure i've pinpointed an issue with the 3rd gun disappearing Status: Needs citation Bug: When using Mule Kick to own 3 weapons, sometimes one will go missing for no reason, or losing its alternate ammo type (If it has been re pack a punched) and it cannot be pack a punched until a separate gun gets pack a punched (occasional fix) Counter: Remove Varix-3 from all weapons until fixed It only ever happens with weapon thst have Varix-3 equipped, Recon, Reflex, ELO, Thermal and BOA3 all seem to be fine, but the guns i use Varix on disappear and will reappear randomly - confirmation would be useful 19:50, December 2, 2015 (UTC) None of these glitches include level bugs. I was told this page was for glitches and bugs, but all I see are glitches used to look cool, or are for fun. None of them are ones that can make the game infuriating or bug out a specific thing. For example, there's no list for any of the various glitches that occur in 'The Alley' of Black Ops 3, and things of that nature. Why? With the light from my soul and the innocence I have, silentobserver01 - talk 02:44, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :That's probably because most of those glitches are small and unnotable. And what the hell is "The Alley"? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 03:10, February 4, 2016 (UTC)